Vivre malgré tout
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Rose n'est désormais plus qu'un souvenir. Et pourtant, les traces son passage hantent encore les couloirs du TARDIS. Et il est temps que le Docteur s'y confronte pour pouvoir aller de l'avant...


Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Cette fanfiction est ma première sur la série Doctor Who. J'avais envie de montrer le 11ème Docteur sous un autre jour.

J'utilise ici le nom 'Theta' pour désigner le Docteur. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, Theta Sigma était le surnom donné au Docteur lorsqu'il était à l'académie. J'ai eu envie de le réutiliser ici...

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Résumé : Rose n'est désormais plus qu'un souvenir. Et pourtant, les traces son passage hantent encore les couloirs du TARDIS. Et il est temps que le Docteur s'y confronte pour pouvoir enfin aller de l'avant...

* * *

Vivre malgré tout

Le docteur bailla, s'étira longuement, puis pris le temps de faire le tri dans les pensées se bousculant dans son esprit avant de jeter un œil à son environnement proche. Il ne dormait que peu, chaque moment d'inattention pouvant s'avérer fatal dans sa course effrénée à travers l'univers, traversant galaxies et nébuleuses, arrivant toujours à point nommé pour sauver des peuplades opprimées ou pour être témoin de merveilleux spectacles qu'il conserverait dans son incroyable mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Clignant des yeux, il se concentra sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La salle de contrôle était fidèle à elle-même, dans des tons chauds, chaleureux, qui se mariaient parfaitement avec ceux des différents boutons, leviers et manettes disposés tout autour du cœur du vaisseau. Le doux murmure du TARDIS flottait dans l'air tel une délicieuse mélodie, emportant Theta dans des horizons lointains, bien éloigné de l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement. Ce chant, cette complainte, ne cessait de lui rappeler durement les siens, les Seigneurs du Temps. Morts, jusqu'au dernier. Et ce par sa faute. Soupirant avec une mélancolie bien ancienne déjà, il se releva du siège dans lequel il était installé, ajusta son nœud papillon et sa chemise, avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers les commandes.

-Hey sexy! Murmura-t-il en caressant le poste de pilotage.

Le doux murmure du TARDIS se transforma en une brève litanie un peu plus irrégulière, mais témoignant parfaitement de la vie animant le vaisseau. Theta écouta attentivement, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pâles.

Ses doigts caressant avec légèreté les commandes, il abaissa une manette, en tourna une autre, avant de vérifier sur l'écran de contrôle leur position actuelle.

-Bien. J'imagine qu'Amy et Rory dorment encore.

Le vaisseau s'ébranla imperceptiblement, un murmure accompagnant ces vibrations, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le sourire du docteur s'élargisse un peu plus.

-Oui, mais que veux-tu. Ce ne sont que des humains. Ils ne pourraient jamais supporter de ne dormir si peu que moi...

Il sourit encore plus à la mélodie de plus en plus vivante se dégageant du cœur du Tardis, avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber dans le siège de pilotage, son esprit dérivant vers des pensées bien inconfortables et incompréhensibles pour de simples humains. Il analysa rapidement la situation présente, et évalua la quantité presque infinie d'activités auxquelles il pourrait s'adonner lorsque de ces quelques heures de répit. Ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent, traversèrent son esprit en une tempête presque étouffante, en un tourbillon infini, une cacophonie perpétuelle, qui ne cessait de se répéter sans connaître de fin. Il s'avouait parfois que, l'inconvénient d'avoir un esprit aussi puissant, aussi développé, est qu'il avait souvent du mal à se concentrer sur une seule et unique chose. Il enviait parfois les humains et leur mode de pensée si simple, si primitif. Mais, après tout, être un seigneur du temps avait tout de même parfois de nombreux avantages.

Se levant avec légèreté de son siège pourtant si confortable, il quitta la salle de contrôle en de longues enjambées, non sans avoir caressé une dernière fois le poste de pilotage, entrainant un murmure soutenu du TARDIS.

-A plus tard ! Chantonna-t-il avant de s'engager dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

Passant devant la porte close de ses compagnons, il laissa ses pas le guider vers des couloirs plus sombres, dans lesquels il savait que ni Amy ni Rory ne s'y aventuraient jamais. Les couleurs, toujours chaudes et accueillantes, étaient toutefois plus pâles, comme usées par le temps s'étant écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait contemplées. Une porte retint son attention, entrée d'une pièce dans laquelle il n'avait pas osé pénétrer à nouveau depuis ce jour là. Frissonnant bien malgré lui, il laissa ses doigts s'égarer sur la fin poignée, si différente de l'ouverture souvent automatique des autres chambres. Mais celle-ci était particulière. Chère à son cœur, à son esprit, à son âme. Comme la personne qui l'avait autrefois habité. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée, s'accrochant à cette dernière comme à une bouée de sauvetage, effaçant les signes du temps avant qu'une fine poussière tombait telle une pluie d'étoile sur le sol du TARDIS.

-Rose…

Ce nom s'était échappé de ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus la pleurer.

-Rose…

Ce nom appartenait désormais au passé, à un passé bien lointain que son esprit pourtant particulièrement puissant ne lui permettait plus d'entrevoir clairement. Certains souvenirs ne lui parvenaient que par brides dissolues, tandis que d'autres étaient parfaitement clairs, comme s'ils les avaient vécu la veille. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas toujours les plus joyeux qui lui revenaient de manière précise. Fermant les yeux, le seigneur du temps sentit des larmes commencer à rouler le long des ses joues, alors que tout ce qu'il avait vécu lors de sa dixième incarnation lui revenait en mémoire. Essayant de se ressaisir, il ne put refouler le visage de la personne qui lui manquait plus quiconque Rose.

Rose, sa chère Rose.

La jeune femme avait été le pilier central de sa vie durant ces deux longues années durant lesquelles elle avait parcouru l'univers à ses côtés. Cela avait été magnifique, libérateur, exhilarant ! Il s'était soudainement sentit plus libre que jamais, presque libéré des souffrances que lui avait imposé la perte des siens. Durant un bref instant, il avait de nouveau eu foi en l'avenir en un avenir beaucoup moins terne que celui auquel il se destinait. Parcourant galaxies après galaxies, avec Rose à ses côtés pour l'épauler, le soutenir, le suivre dans ses aventures, y prendre part de manière active. Rose, une femme merveilleuse, d'une bonté incomparable. Jamais un compagnon n'était parvenu à le toucher à ce point, à l'émouvoir au plus profond de son âme.

Malgré cela, leur histoire n'avait pas duré. La dure réalité avait fini par les rattraper, les frappant avec force, les entrainant dans une longue descente aux enfers alors qu'ils étaient à leur apogée. Mais Rose était humaine, mortelle, et constamment en danger aussi longtemps qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés.

La bataille de Canary Warf avait été un véritable désastre, le plongeant dans un désespoir sans nom lorsqu'il avait vu se refermer sur sa compagne ce mur d'un blanc terrible. Peur de la perdre, de se retrouver à nouveau seul face à son destin, angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle allait devenir de l'autre côté.

Lorsqu'il l'avait revu, si longtemps après, il n'avait presque pas cru sa chance. Rose, en chair et en os, face à lui, dans ses bras. Mais le destin lui avait à nouveau arraché. Destin cruel et pourtant tellement normal, élémentaire. Une humaine et un seigneur du temps ne pouvaient être ensemble, même si cela était leur souhait le plus cher. C'était cette évidence terrible, presque étouffante, qui l'avait poussé à la déposer avec son clone, sur cette plage en Norvège, dans cette autre réalité.

Theta soupira profondément, lâchant bien malgré lui cette poignée qu'il n'osait toujours pas ouvrir, de peur de se laisser happer, détruire par ces souvenirs si terribles. Oh bien sûr, il avait changé lorsque sa dixième génération avait rendu son dernier soupir. Il était devenu un autre homme, possédant un caractère bien différent, des manières distinctes, et même une manière de s'habiller particulière.

Il sourit faiblement. Son costume marron l'attendait toujours sagement dans son immense penderie, espérant peut être servir de nouveau un jour. Mais cela était impossible. Enfiler à nouveau ce vêtement suffirait à le projeter dans un passé merveilleux, ou Rose était à ses côtés, plaisantait avec lui, partageait ses aventures avec une joie et un enthousiasme inégalable. S'il touchait à nouveau du bout des doigts ce rêve irréalisable, ce dernier allait le détruire. Et il le savait pertinemment. Rose et lui n'aurait jamais de futur commun, et il ne pouvait se laisser emprisonner par un rêve. Ce costume resterait très probablement dans cette penderie pour toujours…

Malgré son changement de personnalité et de caractère, son onzième lui possédait, comme tous les autres, les sentiments de ses précédentes incarnations. Son âme, elle, ne changeait jamais. Et, même s'il n'était plus ce docteur en costume et en Converses avec une attirance particulière pour les bananes, Rose faisait toujours parti de lui, et serait dans son esprit pour toujours.

S'arrachant à la contemplation de cette porte close, Theta recula de quelques pas, avant de reprendre sa lente évolution dans les couloirs sombres. Il ne savait vraiment ce qu'il recherchait, bien qu'il sentait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire dans cette partie du vaisseau. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait peut être de faire enfin son deuil.

Tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il se figea en reconnaissant cet endroit, un endroit dans lequel il avait passé tant de bons moments avec Rose, un endroit qui était désormais presque à l'abandon.

Sa position ne l'étonnait que guère. Lors de sa précédente régénération, une partie de lui avait probablement voulu inconsciemment oublier ces horreurs, cette tristesse qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Cette salle avait donc été repoussée dans les recoins sombres du TARDIS, dans des endroits où il évitait habituellement de s'aventurer.

Poussant la lourde porte de l'ancienne bibliothèque, il inspira profondément en sentant la nostalgie envahir son esprit et ses sens. Le lieu était faiblement éclairé, comme si le TARDIS lui-même souhaitait lui permettre de se recueillir en paix.

Les rayonnages étaient moins fournis que dans ses souvenirs, comme si la plupart des ouvrages avaient été transférés dans la nouvelle pièce dédiée à cet effet. La poussière les recouvrait désormais en une fine couche, masquant les titres de certains livres. Theta était pourtant parfaitement capable d'en citer le titre juste en observant leur couverture, sachant qu'il les avait si souvent parcourus avec Rose. Les grimoires étaient variés, au sujet des seigneurs du temps, des mœurs et traditions des nombreuses espèces composant la population de l'univers. Ils avaient si souvent discuté, plaisanté, débattit de si nombreuses choses à la lueur calme et intime de la pièce.

Il chérissait tellement cette bibliothèque, et l'avait pourtant abandonné en même temps que Rose. Mais désormais, il était temps de cesser cette attitude, de faire enfin son deuil, de repartir de l'avant.

S'asseyant dans un fauteuil qu'il avait si souvent occupé dans ces jours bénis, Theta attrapa le livre qu'il était venu chercher, et qui reposait encore sur la table en bois sculptée qui se tenait juste devant lui. Caressant avec précaution la couverture vierge, il souffla pour faire disparaître la couche de poussière s'étant déposée dessus.

Humant les pages, il l'ouvrit à la toute dernière, là ou il savait qu'il ne risquait de tomber sur des lignes le brisant à jamais. Attrapant le stylo plume qui n'avait pas changé de place en toutes ces années, il rédigea quelques lignes sur les pages légèrement jaunies, clôturant à jamais cette histoire qui s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve.

Refermant avec précaution le livre, il sourit en se remémorant le nombre de fois où il avait surprit Rose rédigeant ces pages, narrant cette aventure continuelle à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait jamais consulté, bien qu'elle lui ait lu de nombreux passages. Cela appartenait à Rose, et il n'aurait jamais osé envahir sa vie privée, ses pensées, ses rêves, ses sentiments face à cette vie si particulière qu'elle avait mené à ses côtés.

Il resta quelques minutes de plus dans cette pièce, en contemplation muette dans ce qu'elle avait été, ce qu'elle était désormais, et ce qu'elle serait s'il parvenait à y remettre les pieds sans ressentir la profonde tristesse qui le rongeait actuellement. Ses pensées s'égarèrent à nouveau, bien loin de sa situation actuelle, vers un passé qui avait été si merveilleux, et qui était pourtant révolu.

Le bruit de sa chaise sur le sol résonna longuement dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il se levait en hâte, presque débordé par les souvenirs si profonds peuplant cette pièce. Mais ses pas rapides ne le portèrent pas jusque dans le couloir. Se stoppant violemment, il fit volte-face, le journal serré contre sa poitrine alors qu'une résolution nouvelle se dessinait dans son esprit.

-Je reviendrai, murmura-t-il.

Cette promesse était difficile à faire, il le savait. Mais il était temps de voir Rose autrement que comme un douloureux souvenir, mais plutôt comme une source de joie. Il lui avait fait découvrir l'univers, l'avait transformé en la femme forte qu'elle était aujourd'hui, et lui avait permis de trouver quelqu'un avait qui partager le restant de ses jours. Il devait se réjouir pour elle, et non se comporter comme si elle n'était plus de ce monde. Techniquement, elle n'était effectivement plus de ce monde, mais elle avait rejoins une réalité dans laquelle elle ne risquait rien, dans laquelle elle était avec sa famille, avec son clone. Il n'était plus là pour la guider, pour la protéger, pour lui faire découvrir toutes les merveilles de l'univers, mais il savait qu'elle était heureuse. Il en avait la certitude.

Serrant le journal avec un désespoir évident, il referma avec précaution la porte de la bibliothèque, non sans y avoir jeté un dernier regard. Il reviendrait, il l'avait promis.

Faisant demi-tour, il revint sur ses pas, regagnant la porte qu'il n'avait osé ouvrir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il y était, il devait le faire s'il souhaitait enfin ne plus entrevoir ce passé avec une mélancolie mêlée d'une profonde tristesse.

Fermant les yeux, il agrippa la poignée bien malgré lui, avant de l'actionner.

La chambre s'ouvrit en un grincement, le mécanisme semblant rechigner quelque peu alors qu'il n'avait pas été actionné depuis des années. Inspirant profondément, Theta sentit la tristesse s'emparer à nouveau de ses deux cœurs tandis qu'il clignait des yeux, et observait le cœur lourd cette pièce qu'il avait jusqu'à présent évité.

-Rose…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, rendant sa vision opaque, indistincte. Et pourtant, il pouvait aisément deviner les contours de ce lit dans lequel il avait si souvent tenu compagnie à Rose, lorsque cette dernière souffrait de cauchemars mettant en scène sa mort prochaine, ce bureau auquel il prenait si souvent place pour discuter avec elle, cette armoire renfermant de nombreux secrets…

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu'il ramassait un pull abandonné sur le sol, pour le déposer sur le lit. S'approchant du bureau, il posa simplement le journal sur ce dernier, avant de faire volte-face, s'enfuyant à grandes enjambées de cette chambre, évitant les souvenirs douloureux qui refaisaient surface. Il n'aurait pas dû y pénétrer, il le savait. Mais la tentation de retrouver des vestiges de cette époque bénie avait été plus forte que tout le reste. De plus, le journal reposerait désormais avec ce qui restait des autres possessions de sa propriétaire. Tout était en ordre, et pourrait ainsi demeurer en cet état.

La porte se referma derrière lui en un bruit sourd.

Caressant une dernière fois la poignée sur laquelle la main de Rose s'était si souvent posé, Theta soupira profondément, avant de reculer doucement, puis de prendre la direction de la salle de contrôle.

Cependant, alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir, une onde et un frémissement, signe d'une perturbation dans la géométrie du vaisseau le firent se retourner. Un air surpris, puis mélancolique se dessina sur son visage.

Disparu. La porte avait disparu. Là où se trouvait la chambre de Rose, il n'y avait plus qu'un couloir vide, couloir menant à une bibliothèque quelque peu poussiéreuse, mais encore bien présente.

Un doute surgit dans l'esprit du Seigneur du Temps, et il ne prit pas de temps avant de se décider à pénétrer à nouveau dans ce sanctuaire. Il ne lui fallu que quelques rapides enjambées pour atteindre à nouveau cette porte usée par les années. Ne prenant pas le temps de l'inspecter, il l'ouvrit à la volée, ses traits se transformant pour laisser apparaître un air de profonde stupéfaction.

Ébahi, il contempla sans un mot le spectacle s'offrant à lui. La pièce à l'entrée de laquelle il se tenait n'avait plus rien à voir avec la pièce poussiéreuse dans laquelle il s'était assis quelques minutes auparavant. Plus aucune trace de poussière n'était à déplorer, plus aucun désordre, plus aucune atmosphère propice au recueillement.

Les ouvrages avaient de nouveau été organisés selon un ordre précis, et Theta put se réjouir de retrouver certains grimoires qu'il était persuadé d'avoir égaré au fil des années. Le bois des étagères semblait poli, verni et rayonnant. Le tissu des fauteuils donnait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une seconde jeunesse. La bibliothèque rayonnait d'une atmosphère apaisante, libératrice.

Le seigneur du temps en avait le souffle coupé.

Il resta perdu longtemps dans sa contemplation de la salle, testant à nouveau les fauteuils confortables, parcourant les rayonnages avec une passion revenue à la vie. C'était exhilarant, merveilleux, et absolument libérateur. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi le TARDIS l'avait attiré dans cette partie en particulier. Certaines choses devaient être déplacées, pour que d'autre reviennent à la vie.

Un rire clair s'échappa des lèvres du seigneur du temps, lèvres qui avaient encore le goût de ses larmes. Ce rire dura bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, alors que Theta sentait la vie et l'espoir renaître en lui. Il était en vie, et Rose l'était également. Alors à quoi bon ressasser de vieux souvenirs ?

Rose resterait toujours une part de son âme, de sa conscience, de sa vie. Et pourtant, il devait aller de l'avant, prendre goût aux expériences à venir, refaire sa vie sans elle, mais en sachant qu'elle serait heureuse, et qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas. Car là était son destin. Vivre seul, en voyant arriver puis repartir de nombreux compagnons, mais vivre tout de même.

Et c'est ce qu'il se promit. De vivre, de vivre malgré tout...

FIN


End file.
